Amazing
by whitewolves11
Summary: Harry's rage is finally displayed after monthes of hark work to keep it in control. He walks into the common to see something he shouldn't have. Will the Golden Trio ever be the same? Full summary in profile.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot.

This takes place in January. The trio decided to go back to Hogwarts. Follows all 6 books. Full summary in profile. This is a better remake of Mistaken.

Chapter One: Everything You Want

"Mate..hold up it's not what it looks like!" A strained male voice said.

"Harry!" A female voice said.

The boy in question ignored and walked right out of the Gryffindor common room. The seventeen-year old looked like any other except his eyes were ablaze and looked like emeralds on fire. He was dressed in brown slacks that actually fit him in comparison to his whale of a cousin's "hand-me-downs". He wore a dark crimson jacket that looked new over a white t-shirt that looked like it was made for him. The breast pocket over his heart had a lion stitched in with gold letters HP.

Harry walked straight down the hall before the portrait opened again and out tumbled a boy. His tie was loose and his sleeves rolled up.

"Harry, mate… wait up."

Harry turned around and faced Ron. Harry glared at Ron. He hadn't been this angry since the night he left the Dursley's.

Flashback

Dumbledore's death had taken its toll on everyone, Harry especially. The year had ended and Harry went back to the Dursley's. On Harry's seventeen birthday Hermione had her parents drop her off at Number 4.

She had knocked and a huge man answered the door.

"Hello, are you one of Dudley's friends?" Vernon Dursley asked eyeing her.

"No. I'm here to get Harry and..."

Hermione never got to finish her sentence, before the door was shut in her face. She sighed and knocked again.

Vernon stuck his head out, "Go away!"

He whispered harshly, "If any of the neighbors see you or find out your here it would be the end of our social life!"

Hermione looked unfazed, "Mr. Dursley, my name is Hermione Granger and I am one of Harry's best friends. I am here to take him to the Burrow were Ron and the rest of the Wealsey's are waiting. After tonight he's not going to come back, so you should be happy. Now if you don't let me in I'll have to use force."

She lifted the sleeve of her jacket over her left arm to show where her wand was situated.

She took a deep breath. Vernon gave her a look over once more before nodding to himself and opened the door.

Hermione hurried in, "Where..."

Vernon pointed up the stairs. She climbed the stairs to the top and knew straightaway Harry's room was the one with several locks and a cat flap. Hermione knocked and went into the room. She squeaked. She turned around. She blushed at what she seen. Harry didn't have a shirt on. He was dressed in faded blue jeans that hung a little low, with a belt. She could even see a bit of his boxers for god sakes!

She started to speak really fast, "I'msosorryHarryIthoughtyouheardmeknockandI'mreallysorry.Ishouldhavewaited..."

Harry laughed and pulled a shirt on.

"It's ok to look Hermione."

"_Man she looks cute when she blushes_," he thought.

Hermione faced him and noted that the shirt he put on was emerald green and brought out his eyes.

"I thought Remus or Tonks or even Moody was going to pick me up, I didn't know it was going to be you."

He said going to his wardrobe and pulling out his clothes and putting them into his trunk, he also got his books and put them in there too. Hermione noticed most of the clothes looked new and others had faded looks to them. Harry looked at her when his question went unanswered.

He chuckled when he saw her gaze on his clothes and decided to explain, "I had Remus run to Gringotts before we got on the train. He gave it to me before the Dursley's picked me up. Most was muggle money but some wizard. After a little bribe with Uncle Vernon I got dropped off at London and Tonks met up with me and took me shopping."

"Remind me to thank Tonks."

Harry gave her a confused look while she laughed, "Never mind."

He continued to pack while Hermione looked around his room. She looked at Hedwig's empty and said, "Where's Hedwig?"

Harry looked up sheepishly and said, "Well, I didn't know you were going to pick me up so I had sent a letter to you. She would be at your house right about now."

Hermione looked at him shocked, "Didn't you read my letter?"

Harry turned a little pink and pointed to his desk where sure enough her letter lay unopened. Hermione shook her head a little and Harry and shut his trunk. He scrunched down and moved his hand under his bed.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Grabbing something," He said, "ahaa!"

He got off the floor and held something up for Hermione to see.

It was a picture, from the looks of it taken in early fourth year. It was just the two of them, Harry and her. They were by the lake. She was reading a book and leaning on Harry. Harry had his arm around her and his head on next to hers, and was reading the book over her shoulder. At one point in the picture they would look up at the person taking the picture and smile.

"When was that taken? I don't remember it," Hermione exclaimed.

"Fourth year. I had Collin give me it. Apparently his popping up out of nowhere to take pictures of me came in handy," Harry said smiling.

"Why was it under the bed?"

"Didn't want the Dursley's to take it, it's my favorite picture."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a minute. Harry took this time to look at Hermione. She was wearing blue jeans that fit her in just the right way with gray flip flops, a white tank, and a light blue zip up jacket that was open over it.

"_She looks really cute._" Harry thought.

"Harry?" She questioned quietly.

"Mhhmm?"

"We should get going."

"Oh yeah right."

Harry grabbed his trunk and shrunk it to fit in his pocket. He looked around his room for anything else.

"Oh almost forgot my broom and Hedwig's cage."

He shrunk both down and put them in his pocket too.

"All set? Got your wand?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned at her and nodded, "Yeah all set. Where are we going?"

"To the Burrow of course."

Harry walked towards the door, Hermione right in front of him.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

She turned around and Harry barely had anytime to stop. They were so close Harry could feel her breath on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to get me. I'm happy it was you."

"It was no problem Harry."

"_If I lean just a little closer, and down a bit I could finally kiss her_," Harry thought.

Harry's eyes traveled all over her face. From her almond shaped brown eyes, to her perfect nose, and lastly to her rosy red lips. Harry gulped.

"_They look so kissable_," he thought.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"We should really get going. All the Weasley's are waiting."

"Oh. Ok," he said.

He tried not to let his disappointment show.

Hermione turned around again and walked towards the stairs. Harry shut his door and followed her down the stairs.

"_Damn. I was so close this time. I should have moved faster. Less than half an inch and I would have tasted those lips_," Harry thought.

They got to the end of the stairs and Hermione turned and said, "I'll wait outside while you say goodbye."

"But Hermione..."

"No Harry. It doesn't matter if you don't like them; they are still your family..."

"Not by choice," Harry muttered.

Hermione gave him a look and Harry grinned.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, they are still your family and you are never going to see them again. You should at least say something."

Harry finally gave in. Hermione went outside to wait while Harry walked towards the living room where the Dursley's were all watching TV.

Harry stood off to the side of the TV and said, "While I'm leaving...and I'm not coming back."

"Good riddance. Finally glad to be rid of that Potter scum, right Petunia?" Vernon said.

Petunia nodded and so did Dudley.

Harry silently fumed, "Yeah well goodbye."

"Where will you be going?" snapped Petunia.

"Why do you want to know?"

"To bill you for the cost of burdening us here of course," Vernon chipped in.

Harry couldn't help himself, "Burdening? Me burdening you!?"

"Now boy you hold it right there..." Vernon replied.

"No you. Now shut up and listen."

All three Dursley's looked at him because of the sudden change in his voice.

"In the first 10 years of my life, I have not one ONE happy memory, until I got to go to Hogwarts. For 16 years I was not only your butler but your slave."

Vernon Dursley rose up from the sofa he was sitting on, "Boy we put a roof over your head, food in your mouth, and clothes on your body. So we made you do a little work around the house and this is how you repay us?"

"A few? I did ALL the chores. I mowed the lawn, trimmed the hedges, pulled the weeds, and basically made your fucking garden so damn perfect. On top of that I made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, washed the dishes, and did anything else you could possibly think of. A roof over my head? You made me sleep in a cupboard of the first 10 years of my life. And the food you gave me was barely enough to keep me alive."

"You're an ungrateful, arrogant brat. Just like your mutt of a father," Petunia spat out.

"Shut up," Harry whispered.

"Maybe you'll end up just like him," Dudley suggested.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Yes, and his whore of a mother too. Bet you that girl that came today is just like her, a tramp, always sleeping around..."

CRACK!

"Ahaa!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

Vernon never got to finish his sentence because Harry had punched him in the jaw. Hard. Vernon had fallen to the floor from the impact of the punch. His mouth was bleeding. Petunia had scurried over to her husband.

"_Must have broken his jaw. I hope_," Harry thought.

Dudley waddled over to his father, "Dad!"

"You'll pay for that Potter," he said cracking his knuckles.

Harry whipped out his wand.

"You wouldn't. They'll kick you out of that crackpot school," Dudley threatened eyeing Harry's wand.

"Your wrong there Dudders. Today I am legally 17, which makes me an adult in the wizarding world. Today I can do magic and it's perfectly legal. So go head I dare you."

Dudley whimpered and backed up.

"You three listen up and listen up good. You can insult me as much as you want. You can insult my school, what I am, and what I do. But never-never insult my friends. Don't you ever insult Hermione, because if you do it again, it will be the last thing you do. Am I clear?"

All three Dursley's nodded fearfully.

"Good."

Harry turned his back on them and walked to the front door, ripped it open, and slammed it shut. Hermione whipped around to look at him. She had a concerned look on her face.

"What was that I heard yelling?" she questioned softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said shortly.

End Flashback

The rest of the night had been the best in years.

Flashback

He walked fast and briskly down the street. Hermione struggled to keep up with him.

"We're getting there by the night bus."

Harry nodded and lifted his wand since it was already out. The purple bus came flying down the street.

"Welcome to the Night Bus. How may I help you?"

While Hermione told the conductor where they were going, Harry quickly handed her some wizard money and got on the bus. He took a seat in the very back.

He didn't notice before, but he held his wand in a grip so tight his knuckles were white. He eased up on the grip and put his wand in his pocket. Hermione came walking down the walk way.

"It might be a while, want to take a nap?" she asked.

Harry nodded. He leaned back and was about to close his eyes when Hermione leaned over to him.

She leaned close and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Happy birthday Harry."

She moved her head to his shoulder to lean against as a pillow and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes.

"_I can't believe she kissed me! Well, only my cheek, but still she kissed me. Wow!_" Harry thought joyfully.

But his thoughts quickly turned bitter, "_I can't believe I'm 17. It's a miracle I actually lived this long. Probably won't make it till my 21st birthday._"

Hermione shifted in her sleep thus shifting against Harry too. He looked down at her and she sighed. He had a new resolve.

"_But for Hermione I'll do anything. I will try and beat him. No. I will beat him. I will live to see her smile again, to laugh again, and to be the old Hermione again._"

The ride was long considering how fast the Night Bus went.

The entire ride he thought, "_If we are going to search for Horcruxes, then we will need somewhere safe, and we will need to research to see what we're up against. Hogwarts is supposed to have one of the largest library's, so it's safe there and we could research too. I bet Hermione got Head Girl. But if she doesn't go, she'll be giving up one more thing for me. We'll go to Hogwarts like any other year. I'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall about getting some training from the Order. I'll make sure it's different from what Hermione and Ron get since they'll be doing other things._"

It was 5 hours later and 20 stops later, when Hermione moved again and Harry glanced at her. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up straight and yawned.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Hermione laughed and gave Harry a smile that made him glad he was sitting down otherwise he was sure his knees would have buckled.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great," she said grinning at him, "You're a very comfy pillow you know that?"

She fluffed his arm for effect. He laughed.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked.

Harry shook his head no.

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged.

Hermione seemed to be thinking when she said, "Switch seats with me."

Harry gave her a confused look but switched seats with her none the less so she was sitting next to the window and he was on the outside of the seat. Hermione leaned back against the seat.

"Lay down."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Harry sighed as he shifted to stretch his legs out on the seat. It was big enough so that when Harry was leaning on his elbows they rested against Hermione's thigh with only his feet hanging over the edge.

Hermione put her hands on Harry's shoulders and gently pushed him down.

"Whatcha doi..." Harry asked confused.

"Shhh."

Hermione gently pushed Harry's head so that is rested in her lap.

"Better?"

Harry nodded. Harry gave a soft gasp when Hermione started to run her fingers through his hair. Harry closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with Hermione playing with his hair.

Harry woke up when he noticed movement from Hermione.

"Sorry."

Harry yawned as he leaned up and sat up right.

"It-t's O-o-ok."

Harry stared at Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"_I never noticed the golden flecks that run through them,_" Harry mused.

Hermione looked at him. His glasses were slightly tilted and his hair more messy than before. Hermione reached her hands up to fix his glasses and laughed when Harry's emerald eyes followed her every move.

Hermione moved her hands up towards his hair and tried to flatten it. She frowned.

"You might as well give up. I've been trying to that for years."

Harry stated laughing. She sighed and ruffled his hair.

"It looks better like that."

It was another hour before the conductor said their stop. Both Harry and Hermione got up and having already paid the fee got off the bus.

End Flashback

They had gone to the Burrow where they met Ron and all three stayed for the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Harry told them about his decision to go back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had been overjoyed.

Harry had been right. Hermione had gotten Head Girl. Ron had been shockingly appointed to Head Boy. Professor McGonagall had agreed to training Harry but Harry told her about him wanting extreme training. She agreed but under one condition; Harry keep all his grades at least E.

Harry had quit the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Ron was named Captain. Harry needed the time for his extra classes with the Order members.

Harry shook his head a little and looked at Ron with a fierce glare.

"Mate you don't understand."

"Mate?"

Harry laughed, "You and Hermione go behind my back and you still think you have the right to call me mate? That's funny really funny."

"Har..."

Harry's entire posture changed.

He stood stiff and spoke angrily, "How long Ron? Huh? How long have you and Hermione been dating behind my back?"

"Harry we weren't-"

"Yeah right. Have you shagged her yet Ron?"

Ron stood up mad, "Hey don't talk about her like that! Will you listen to me? Damn it Harry."

Harry pointed a finger at him accusingly, "No you listen to me. How do you think you got everything huh? I suggested McGonagall appoint you as Head Boy. I didn't want it, so I thought well give it to my best friend Ron. First mistake there."

Ron tried to make a move of saying something but Harry continued, "And Quidditch Captain. McGonagall offered me it, and I said I can't I have those extra classes. I also said I had to quit because of those extra classes. 'Give it to Ron' I said 'He deserves it'. And she did. Second mistake there."

"What extra classes?"

"Don't even get me started. While you got Head Boy and Quidditch Captain and Hermione Head Girl, I had asked the Order for them to train me, because you know what? I still have Voldemort on my ass. I can't have a normal life until he's gone. So I gave you two your normal life, while I was fighting for mine and the worlds. And you know what? Today I was coming to tell you two that finally all the Horcruxes are gone. Only Voldemort left. I destroyed all, not with any help from you too."

"How?" Ron whispered.

"I collected them all, and had the Order put them in the Chamber of Secrets. Why? So no one would get hurt. I had to use all my magic to destroy them. Wonder where I was those two weeks? I was in the friggin' Hospital Wing. For TWO weeks, Ron! But when I needed you guys whether for support or help you were nowhere to be found. And now I know why."

"Harry man I'm sor-"

"No. You finally got it. Everything you wanted: Head boy, Quidditch Captain, your family, and Hermione. Congratulations Ron. You finally got the normal life you always wanted. Without being Harry Potter's sidekick."

With that said Harry turned around and walked away towards some unknown place in the Hogwarts' castle. Ron sunk to his knees tears streaming down his face and thought, "_The one time he needed us most, we weren't there._"

Chapter Two: I Don't Want To Talk About It

Hermione Granger came out of the Gryffindor Common Room to see Ron on the floor. She rushed over to him, and helped him into the common room and onto a couch. The room was empty since curfew was 2 hours ago and it was now 11:00 pm.

"Ron! Are you alright?"

He shook his head, "Hermione, we messed up, we really did."

"Ron, where's Harry?"

Ron pointed to the portrait hole.

Hermione made to go but Ron grabbed her hand, "Hermione you don't understand! When Harry needed us most we weren't there."

"What do you mean Ron? We have always been here," she said confused.

Ron shook his head profusely, "No Hermione we weren't. Harry defeated the Horcruxes, by HIMSELF!"

Hermione sunk into the seat next to Ron shocked, "And those two weeks Professor McGonagall said Harry was helping Remus at his home in London he was here! In the Hospital Wing! Madame Pomfrey must have warded him off but still. We should have asked more. We're horrible friends Hermione," Ron cried.

Hermione felt silent hot, tears fall from her eyes.

"We'll make it up to him," Hermione said.

"I don't think he wants it to be made up," Ron said tiredly.

"I have to go find him."

Hermione stood up and walked to the door, "Oh Hermione… tell Harry I don't have everything. I'm missing my best friend."

She nodded and walked out of the room. Hermione looked left and right and decided to check his 'spots' he goes to when he's upset. She was used to sneaking around with best friends like Harry and Ron, but still it was dangerous now to be out this late.

"_I could use my Head Girl status and say I'm just checking because I heard a noise,_" Hermione thought to herself.

After checking the kitchens, the Room of Requirement, and the Prefect's Bathroom Hermione thought maybe he was on the Quidditch pitch. She walked to a nearby window and looked outside. She immediately took back the Quidditch pitch as one place he would be right now because of the storm.

"_Harry's not that stupid to go flying in a storm because he's upset._"

Hermione decided to head back.

She remembered her excuse and thought of the place all the students go.

"_The Astronomy Tower!_"

She practically ran all the way to the tower. As she neared the stairs, she slowed down a bit. She stopped at the stairs and caught her breath. She stood up straight and decided to hear Harry out before asking a million questions.

She took a deep breath and walked silently up the stairs. As she got to the top and was about to open the door she thought about what Harry was going to tell her. Would it be different from Ron's or would it be the same?

"_I guess I'll find out,_" She said to herself.

She opened the door. What she saw scared her a lot.

Harry stood against the railing on the Astronomy Tower. It was pouring out and thunder could be heard in the background with lightning flashing. He looked dangerous with his hair plastered to his forehead and eyes cast downward. The roof of the Tower stopped short about 5 feet. So right now he was soaked to the bone. She gasped.

"_I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I should have just told him that they didn't need to sneak behind my back and just told me straight out-_"

Harry heard a gasp.

He turned around and saw Hermione staring at him. Harry thought she looked beautiful. She had her school blouse on with the sleeves pulled up at the elbows. Her legs were covered in blue jeans and he knew that her long legs were tan from multiple vacations with her parents. Her hair pinned up in the back with one curl hanging down, and the first button on her white blouse was open.

Harry gulped and mentally scolded himself for thinking about that 'place'.

Hermione looked at Harry from his wet dripping messy hair sticking to his face, though it wasn't too long since he just got it cut, to his white t-shirt (he discarded his jacket on the floor) that stuck to him like a second skin showing his muscles from early Quidditch and physical training, to his brown slacks that were absolutely soaked and his sneakers that looked brand new. In Hermione's opinion Harry looked extremely sexy.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" He said.

She walked forward so that she was at the edge of the roof and still not getting wet. Harry leaned his back against the railing.

"I wanted to see you after the common room. I was worried you'd-"

"Do something stupid? Don't worry I'm past that stage."

"Well what are you doing then?" Hermione asked.

"Just standing in the rain… thinking."

"Mind if I join you?"

Harry turned around and had his back to her, "Go head, if you want."

Hermione stepped forward letting the rain soak one leg. She then took another step and another and another until she was right beside Harry, leaning against the railing but facing him.

Harry jumped up so he was sitting on the stone piece and Hermione leaned back against it allowing the water to drip down her face.

She watched the rain drip from his hair, to his cheeks, past his lips, and off his chin.

"_He looks so cute, even when he's wet,_" She said to herself.

Thunder roared in the background.

"Harry about what you saw in the common room..." Hermione started but Harry waved her off.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lightning flashed furiously.

"But we have to."

"No we don't."

"Harry, yes we do."

Harry turned his head and looked her in her eyes, "Hermione, no we don't."

Hermione sighed frustrated, "Harry, you are so stubborn."

Harry turned his head back, "Thank you."

Hermione tried to think of why he would be upset.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" He asked softly, so softly that if she wasn't listening so attentively to him she wouldn't have heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione don't try and play dumb," Harry turned to face her, his eyes flashing, the thunder roared again.

"Why didn't you and Ron tell me you were together? I know that with so much time together you two obviously had snogging time, but you could have told me."

"_And you still would have been mad. Wouldn't you? Ron got the girl,_" His inner voice challenged.

Hermione not really processing what Harry said fired back with, "Why didn't you tell US what you were doing the Horcruxes?"

They were both silent while both tried to think of an answer to the other person's question.

Thunder.

Lightning flashed quickly after, basically telling the two teenagers the storm was directly over them.

"I wanted to do it on my own."

"I thought we were going to do it together," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head, "Just me."

While Hermione was mulling over what Harry said he started to speak again, "I didn't want you to know. I wanted you both to have a normal life. So that's why I suggested Ron get both the Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain position because I know he wanted them, and that's why I decided to come back to Hogwarts because I knew you were going to get Head Girl."

Hermione eyes started to water at this point. "I wanted you guys to get the life you always the one wanted, the one you pictured when you first came to Hogwarts. The one without Voldemort, without danger around every corner, without going on crazy adventures to forbidden places, and without... me."

After he finished he turned and Hermione saw his emerald green eyes held sadness, lonely, and honesty.

Thunder sang out and lightning danced in the background.

Hermione was really crying at this point.

"_I never thought you felt like this Harry. I'm sorry. I should have paid attention,_" She said to herself.

She grabbed Harry's face in her hands and shook her head furiously, "No! No Harry! Of course what I thought before I came to Hogwarts was different. I wanted to be the best and actually make friends. I have the top marks, and I've got best friends too I guess."

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, but couldn't hide the fact he was crying too.

Lightning flashed directly overhead. Both teens were soaked to the bone, but neither noticed, this was too much of an important matter for little things.

"Harry when I met you I knew you were going to be trouble. But if I didn't want you in my life do you think that you'd be my best friends right now?"

Harry shook his head.

Hermione smiled a bit, she was finally getting through.

"You and Ron are my best friends in the entire world. Harry being Head Girl doesn't matter to me. You do though. I want you to be happy too. This entire time you were trying to make us happy, you forgot about yourself. If a normal life means without you in it, then I don't want a normal life."

"What about the danger and Voldemort?" Harry asked opening his eyes.

Hermione smiled, "All that's just an added plus. It's all in the package. If I take you, then I have to take everything."

Harry gave her a smile.

"_You always know what to say to make me feel better Mione,_" he thought.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Harry put both his hands on top of hers. He moved them around her back and pulled her close. Hermione weaved her hands around his neck. Harry hugged her tightly. Hermione held him just as tight. They both needed this. To confirm what they talked about.

"Harry?"

"Mhmm?"

"Ron wanted me to tell you he said he doesn't have everything. He wants his best friend back."

Harry nodded.

"Hold on a minute," Hermione said as she remembered something.

"Wait Harry! You think Ron and I are together!"

Harry gave her a look that plainly said, Weren't-You-Just-Listening-To-Anything-I-Just-Said.

"_Are you serious? Did you listen to me?_" Harry thought.

Hermione laughed. Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"_And she laughs? I tell her stuff from my heart and she laughs. Honestly!_" He thought.

She moved her hands to her sides and clutched them.

He said angrily, "What the bloody hell is so funny?"

Between laughs Hermione got out, "Ron...me...together"

All she did was laugh more.

When she stopped Harry looked angry.

"Oh Harry. What am I going to do with you?"

"Answer my bloody question!"

"Ron and I are not together."

And to make what she said even more prominent there was a huge streak of lightning and a loud roar of thunder.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?"

Hermione shook her head smiling.

"Then what was t-th-that thing in the common room?" Harry asked accusingly.

"What thing? The kiss?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded sheepishly looking down.

"Oh Harry…"

Hermione put her hand under Harry's chin and raised it so he looked her in the eye.

"Ron said he always wanted to know what other people saw that made them think we belonged together. So he asked for one kiss to see what it was like. And we did."

Harry looked at her knowing there was more. Hermione stayed silent.

"Well?" Harry said impatiently.

"Ron said it was like kissing his sister and I felt like I was kissing a brother."

Harry immediately lost all traces of anger.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded, "You just came in at the wrong time. But you were wrong Harry, Ron and I were never together."

"I'm sorry. I though you guys were going behind my back."

"Is that it Harry?"

Hermione moved closer as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry put his arms gently on her waist.

"_Why is she coming closer?_" He thought frantically.

"Is that the real reason you were mad?"

She moved her head closer. Harry dared to look down and saw her white blouse was completely soaked and see-through. He gulped as he looked at her pink bra. He took a deep breath and was overwhelmed by her smell.

"_She's even closer. Man she smells good._"

He took another deep breath. Strawberry. His new all time favorite.

"Is there more than that?"

She was so close Harry could feel her breath on his lips. Her hands moved a pieced of hair behind his ears.

"Or is it that Ron got me and-"

Harry didn't let her finish because he lifted her chin and he crashed his lips to hers. Hermione ran her hands through his wet, messy hair. Harry hands grabbed her waist tighter and rubbed small circles on the skin that was exposed where her blouse had lifted up in the back.

Harry was in heaven.

"_She tastes like chocolate. Sweet chocolate. Did she have any before she came to see me?_" Harry thought.

Her mouth opened for him to deepen the kiss.

"_Oh Merlin, I think that was her tongue. It was! There it is again!_"

Harry was so happy. He didn't ever want to let her go. But they needed to breathe sometime. They broke apart but rested their foreheads against each others.

Hermione smirked, "I'm guessing it was the last one right?"

Harry nodded.

"I like you a lot Mione. When I mean a lot I mean-"

Hermione cut him off with, "Love?"

Hermione lifted her forehead to look in his eyes.

Harry nodded, "I think. I never knew what love was since I never really had it, but I'm pretty sure that I love you. Your smiles make my knees buckle. Your company is comfort beyond belief. Every time I see you my hearts flutters."

Hermione's eyes started to water.

"Oh Hermione don't cry. It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry."

Hermione laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"Prat."

"I know. How could you not like me after a kiss like that?" Harry said.

"It's was wonderful."

"Just wonderful? Not amazing?" Harry asked playfully.

Hermione smiled devilishly, "We have plenty of time to make it to amazing."

Harry laughed and gave her another kiss.

"Better?"

"Getting there."

"So I'm guessing you love me too?"

"I guess…"

"Hey!"

"Yes Harry, I love you too."

Harry hugged her.

"Oh and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"No more 'on my own' ok? You have Ron and me."

"Do you think Ron will still be my friend after what I said?"

"Harry best friends stick together no matter what. If Ron is your true best friend he'll forgive you," Harry nodded.

"Hermione you know I can see your bra, right?" Harry said smiling slyly.

Hermione's hands, which had been in his hair, hurried to cover herself but Harry held onto her tightly not letting her get her hands between their bodies.

Hermione glared at him, "You know a gentleman would not have looked."

Harry grinned and said, "Well, glad I'm not one of those."

Hermione's glare lost its ferocity and she looked at Harry shocked. He just smirked at her before he swooped down and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

Harry pulled away grinning while Hermione was left breathless.

"I'm glad I can do that now. Aren't you?"

Hermione whacked him playfully on the head before resting her head in the crook of his neck, "Yes, I am too."

When they pulled away Hermione said, "We should get back to the common room. It's late and we're both tired."

Harry looked appalled, "B-but _I'm_ not tired!"

Hermione giggled at the look on his face, "Fine. _I_ am tired and would like to go to sleep."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows, "I can fix that."

Harry again pounced on Hermione's lips and stole a kiss that left Hermione wanting more.

"Harry!"

Hermione whined when Harry walked away to grab his jacket that he left under the roof of the tower.

Harry just laughed and looked her way. She was still standing in the rain with her arms crossed against her chest.

He smiled, "What? You said we had to stop."

Hermione gave him a glare before walking over to the stairs, "That's not what I meant."

Harry quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him so that her back was against his chest. He had one hand wrapped around her waist and the other holding his jacket. He lowered his head to her shoulder and rested it there.

"Then what did you mean?" He whispered.

Hermione was at a loss for words. Having Harry so close and him breathing on his neck did not help her answer his question, "W-ell I meant… ummm… er. I meant… that we didn't h-have t-to stop…we could still continue later-"

Hermione stopped when she heard Harry laugh again her shoulder.

"You know you're so cute when you're wet and rambling."

Hermione blushed.

Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he pulled away completely and said, "Come on. We have to get back."

Hermione nodded.

They started down the stairs and Harry was almost at the bottom when he whispered, "Hermione."

Like before Hermione stopped and turned around quick leaving Harry to stop even quicker so he didn't knock her over.

"What?" She whispered back confused.

Harry felt a feeling of Déjà vu come over him as he stood there. It was just like at Number 4 except now he could kiss her.

Harry lowered his mouth to hers. Hermione's eyes widened before she closed them and let her hands rest on his shoulders. Harry's hands went to her cheek and waist. This kiss was unlike the ones before. There was no passion. There was no desperation. There was desire.

There was only love. Harry tried to put all his love for her in that one kiss. He wanted to show her how much he loved and adored her.

But unfortunately they both needed air and had to pull away. Both of them were breathing deep.

"What… was…. that… for?" she asked.

"I love you," Harry replied.

Hermione smiled, "I love you, too."

They pulled away and began walking down the corridor. Harry offered Hermione his jacket noticing she was probably freezing. She cast him a grateful look as she put it on and buttoned it up.

"Won't you be cold?" she whispered.

Harry just put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, "Not anymore."

Hermione smiled. Harry just gave her a grin.

As they walked by some windows Harry noticed something; the lightning, thunder, and rain had never ceased. Of course they were still soaked. But now Harry had Hermione. And he was going to fight for her.

They walked in silence basking in each other's presence. When they reached the portrait the Fat Lady was snoozing. Harry cleared his throat.

"Wha-huh…oh a student. Password?" she said sleepily.

That is until she looked at Harry. She gave a knowing smile towards Hermione who blushed deeply while Harry smirked.

"Quite a looker Miss Granger," the Fat Lady said slyly.

Hermione, still blushing a deep red, said the password, "Roaring Lions."

The Fat Lady shot one more knowing look before opening to reveal the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione hurried inside. Hermione turned to Harry who was still smirking.

"You agree don't you?" he asked grinning.

Hermione if possible blushed even redder.

Harry's grin broadened, "Don't worry I'd say the same about you."

Hermione gave a small laugh, "Thank you."

Harry laughed.

Harry was about to walk towards the boy's dorm when Hermione pulled his arm back. Her eyes were fixed on the figure on the couch.

Harry walked over quietly, "It's just Ron. He probably stayed up waiting for you."

"And you," Hermione shot back.

Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket and swished it. Harry had him floating in the air without having to say anything thanks to the Order's secret training. Harry turned his head towards Hermione then back to Ron.

Hermione nodded getting his meaning. She walked over to the table to grab her things then walked to the wall between the stairs to the boy's and girl's dorms and whispered the password, "The Bookworm, the Chess Master, and the Quidditch Player."

Harry looked amused when she turned around.

Hermione blushed slightly and muttered, "Ron's idea."

She walked through the door that just appeared. Harry followed with Ron floating behind him.

The door lead to the Head's Common Room. Since both heads were Gryffindor, the room was located in the Gryffindor Common Room and also decorated like it too. A huge fireplace was on the right side of the wall. There were two chairs and a couch in front of the fireplace.

On the opposite wall there were two doors, one had Hermione's name the other Ron's. Hermione had walked over to the table to drop her things on it. Harry walked further into the room and saw it had 2 bookcases in it filled all the way with books.

Harry went to the door with Ron's name on it and opened it. The room was a mess, even to Harry's standards. He cleared the bed off and laid Ron on it.

"Night Ron," He whispered before heading back to the Head's Common Room.

Hermione was sleeping in one of the chairs looking at the fire. Harry walked over and picked her up bridal style. He slowly brought her over to her door where he leaned her against his chest more to open the door.

The room had basically everything Ron's had. A bed, a bookcase (Ron's was suspiciously empty), a desk, a window, a closet for clothes, and a door that led to a bathroom that connected both the Head Girl and the Head Boy's room. He laid her gently on the bed and took off her wet socks and shoes. He waved his wand at her then quickly turned around.

Harry cautiously turned his head around and then his body. She was dressed in a white tank top and grey sweatpants. He picked her up bridal style again and pulled the covers back and then laid her down carefully. He pulled the covers up to her chest and watched as she snuggled into the pillows. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Hermione. See you in the morning."

He turned and was about to head over to the door when she grabbed his wrist.

"No. Stay with me. Please?"

Harry looked at her pleading eyes with his own surprised eyes. He felt himself melt as those big brown eyes held a hopeful look to them. He nodded and slipped his shoes off as Hermione lifted the covers for Harry to get under.

Once Harry got under, Hermione immediately laid her head in the crook of his neck and a hand on his chest. Harry put his arm underneath her and wrapped it around her waist.

"I love you Harry," Hermione whispered sleepily.

"I love you too," Harry whispered back as his eyes fought against the darkness that threatened to over claim them.

The darkness eventually won and Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry was awaken painfully by the rays the sun had shone on his face. He shifted trying to find a place so the sun didn't reach his eyes but found it impossible because of a weight on his chest.

He opened his eyes and saw that Hermione had moved during the night and now she had her head on his chest along with her arm. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, 9:25. Harry was glad it was a Saturday. Harry moved out from underneath Hermione and got up from the bed as quietly as he could. He smiled as the memories from the night before came back to him.

He had finally admitted his feelings to Hermione. And she had returned them! He pumped his fist in the air and gave a silent shout. Had anyone been looking at him they would've seen him standing there with a silly grin on his face and a glazed look in his eyes.

He looked down and saw he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He glanced at Hermione and thought she wouldn't mind him taking a shower. He conjured some clothes and headed into the bathroom. He took a shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel. He went to the mirror and shaved his face because he never liked beards. He brushed his teeth and put some cologne on too.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was dressed in only his blue jeans and boxers. He had a brown belt on with a silver buckle just for style. Harry was drying his hair with a smaller towel when Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

She glanced at Harry; seeing him towel dry his black messy dressed in only jeans and boxers was a nice site to wake up to. His 12-pack and hard abs were more sexy than she thought.

Harry grinned as her eyes looked him over. He let the towel hang around his neck.

"Morning gorgeous," Harry said.

"Good morning yourself," she said her eyes meeting his.

Harry smiled at her before going back to drying his hair.

"I took a shower, hope you don't mind."

"No not at all, especially when you come out looking like that."

Harry glanced at her to see her grinning at him. He gave her a devious smile before hanging the towel on his neck again.

"Nice jeans, I like them."

"Thanks."

"Harry, red boxers? A true Gryffindor through and through." Hermione stated slyly.

Harry touched his ear knowing she was referring to his earring. They had been at the Burrow when Mrs. Weasley noticed it. When Tonks took him shopping she took him to get his ear pierced. He had gotten a ruby stud with a golden 'G' engraved on the ruby and the earring had a gold back.

Hermione had called him a true Gryffindor for getting it when he explained to Ron that the 'G' stood for Gryffindor and not Ginny. Ginny wasn't too happy when he stated fiercely to Ron that the 'G' did not stand for her name.

"You know I try. Besides it's in the job description. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, heartbreaker, Dumbledore's man, and a true Gryffindor through and through."

Hermione laughed when she came out of the bathroom. She had been in there while he had been reminiscing. She had brushed her hair and was going to straight the bed covers. Harry grinned and threw the towel off his neck before running over and knocking Hermione on the bed with him on top.

"Harry!" Hermione said laughing.

Harry cut her laugh off with an astounding kiss. When they broke away he licked his lips.

"Peppermint," he said referring to the toothpaste she obviously used while in the bathroom, "Good morning."

Hermione smiled as Harry shifted so he wasn't pressing down on her. He was leaning on his hands now his face directly over hers.

She ran her fingers through his wet hair, "Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?" Harry asked curiously.

"Wonderful. How about you?"

"The best sleep in years. I didn't have one nightmare. Nothing about Voldemort. It was very peaceful."

Hermione beamed at him. He leaned down and gave her one last kiss before rolling off of her and walking to chair near the desk which had a white long-sleeved shirt on it. He pulled it over his head and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. He slipped on his black sneakers and walked over to the full sized mirror near the bathroom door.

Hermione pushed herself up on her elbows and watched amused as Harry tried to flat his wild black hair. Hermione was glad Harry got his eyes fixed so he didn't have to wear glasses anymore. During the summer, when they went to Diagon Alley Harry went and had his eyes fixed. His emerald green eyes were now so clear without them. He had many girls fawning over him.

She got up when she noticed Harry was getting frustrated and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and lifted her hands to grab his.

"I think it looks really handsome just the way it is," She said.

Harry sighed dramatically, "Ok, if you say so. I've got girls to impress so I can't go out looking a mess."

Hermione hit him on the chest. Harry grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She then smiled as she gave him another kiss on the cheek and went to grab some clothes from her closet.

When she came out with a bundle of clothes Harry was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was gently flowing into his eyes and she found it so sexy. Harry pushed off the wall and went to give her a quick kiss. He held her in his arms his face close to hers.

"You go head and meet me at the Great Hall, ok? I've got to shower and you don't have to wait for me," Hermione told Harry when she saw the clock said 10:15.

"Are you sure? I can wait," Harry said.

"No it's ok, besides I need you to mail a letter to my parents anyways."

Harry snorted.

"What am I? Your personal mailman?" He asked sarcastically.

Hermione raised an eyebrow to which Harry said quickly, "Ok yeah sure. Why not, right? Where's the letter?"

Hermione laughed and pointed on the desk.

Harry grabbed it and gave her one final kiss, "I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall ok?"

Hermione nodded. It was when Hermione got out of the shower in a towel did she notice Harry left his red Gryffindor jacket on here bed. She thought he would take it after letting her use it last night. Clearly he didn't. She sat down on her big four-poster bed, picking up the heavy jacket and stroking it gently. Impulsively, she lifted the expensive cloth up to her nose and inhaled his distinct, fresh scent deeply.

Harry took his time going to the Owlery. When he got there, he looked around to spot his snowy white owl, Hedwig. She came flying down at him and landed on the window sill next to him.

"Hey girl. I need you to send this to Hermione's parents, ok?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers over her feathers affectionately.

Hedwig hooted as Harry tied the letter to her leg. She nipped at his fingers tenderly before taking off.

As he walked back towards the Great Hall he spotted several students walking about in the cool January air. Harry felt a chill knowing he was not dressed appropriately for the weather.

He hurried to get inside to the castle where it was definitely warmer. He stopped by the entrance to the Great Hall and stood off to the side. He looked around and saw Hermione hadn't come down yet. He wished she'd hurry up a bit because he was really nervous.

He leaned against the wall thinking of all the faces that would be shocked: Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Colin, Neville, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall-

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Hermione who cleared her throat. She looked beautiful. Harry immediately began to regret wishing for her to hurry up. Harry's jaw dropped.

Hermione who stood nervously watching him asked, "How do I look?"

"You look…"

She had on a white-hooded sweatshirt that had the word 'Juicy' in white letters outlined in pink in the middle of it. The sweatshirt had a vanilla and strawberry ice cream cone in the bottom right corner. She had on matching white gym pants that had a matching ice cream cone on the bottom of the right leg of the pants. She had on pink boots with the pants leg covering most of it. With the clothes she was wearing you could tell she had curves and a soft feminine body. Her hair was wavy and cascaded down a little bit past her shoulders. She was altogether rather beautiful.

"Amazing. You look amazing."

Hermione beamed at him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he took her hand in his.

"Ready."

They both took a deep breath and walked into the hall. Everyone's eyes were on them.

Harry leaned down and whispered, "You're so beautiful that everyone has got their eyes on you. They're thinking, 'Who's the loser with that gorgeous woman?' How's it feel to be the most beautiful woman in the room?"

Hermione glanced up at him and was glad he was here. She knew he was trying to make her feel better and it was working.

"It feels…amazing," she replied smiling looking up at him.

Harry led them to sit next to Neville. When they took a seat all the chatter seemed to start up again. Well, the gossip about the newest couple that is. Hermione looked over at Ginny and saw her glaring at her. She shook her head slightly at Ginny, she was still a girl caught up in a fantasy that was never going to happen.

"Congratulations you two. I always knew you were going to end up together," Neville said.

Harry grinned and gave her hand a squeeze which she copied.

"Thanks Nev," Harry said.

Hermione glanced up at the Head Table and nudged Harry in the ribs.

"What?" he asked confused.

She turned her head back to the Head Table and Harry's followed. Headmistress McGonagall smiled at the two Gryffindors and tipped her glass to them. Hermione blushed and Harry's grin broadened.

Professor Flitwick tipped his glass too, but it went all over him because he looked like he was going to bounce out of his seat from excitement. Harry chuckled and heard Hermione do so too.

Harry looked at Professor Lupin (Remus, he scolded himself). Remus gave a wolfish grin that gave Harry a clue that he hadn't been this happy in a long time. Remus also tipped his glass towards the couple. Hermione giggled.

Professor Lupin leaned over to McGonagall when Harry had looked back towards Hermione and whispered, "They remind me so much of Lily and James. When I look at them I see so much of James in Harry and so much of Lily in Hermione. It was like only yesterday that this same scene was displayed. I remember how nervous James was. Don't you?"

Professor McGonagall turned to look at Remus smiled and nodded.

"But of course Mr. Black had certain ways to help Mr. Potter recover from said nervousness. Don't you recall?"

Remus grinned and remembered that Sirius had helped James when he and Lily had come to the Great Hall. Sirius had sent off a big prank that exploded all of Slytherins and they turned red and gold with Gryffindor lions on their fronts and backs. When James and Lily had gotten together it had been the day of the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match. It was such a coincidence that there was a Quidditch match tomorrow.

When Ron entered the Great Hall he was surprised to see Harry and Hermione in sitting with Neville. He walked down the row and when he got to Harry, he was already standing.

He looked at Harry, and he took a deep breath, "Look mate- I mean man I'm sorry. I should have been a better friend. I never should have just left you. I'm so sorry. I really am-"

Harry raised his hand to stop him and looked at him with a hard glare. It quickly turned into the smile Harry and Hermione were both trying to stop from coming through.

"Ron -- mate, you don't need to apologize. I need to. I'm sorry I said those things."

"Friends?"

Ron asked holding his hand out to Harry.

"Best friends, mate."

Ron looked at him and pulled him in for a hug. Ron patted Harry on the back. Harry did the same. Everyone cheered and clapped. The boys, remembering where they were quickly let go. They grinned at each other. Hermione went up and gave Ron a big hug. She then turned and put her arm around Harry's waist and Harry put his arm over her shoulder.

Ron noticed this, and commented, "You guys work fast."

Hermione blushed and Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah Harry-"

Ron said digging in his pockets. He pulled out two shiny badges and held them out.

Harry shook his head, "No. I can't. I suggested you for a reason. You keep them. I won't take them."

"Harry you deserve them. I want you to take them. Listen I can't be a leader. Not like you. It's in your blood; you were born to be a leader Harry. So take it, finally be that leader, because I'll always be beside you mate. No matter what happens," Ron said holding them out again.

Harry eyed them for a minute then shook his head.

"Please Harry; I'll never feel comfortable having what's rightfully yours. I just won't."

Harry slowly took the badges from Ron's hands.

Hermione and Ron smiled.

"Since your Quidditch Captain you are back on the team. Hey Gryffindor! Welcome back your best seeker!" Ron stated.

The Gryffindors cheered knowing today they would win the Quidditch match that was tomorrow against the Slytherins. They had been winning every game and know it was the _Gryffindors_ turn to take back what was rightfully theirs. The Quidditch Cup.

"I won't have time you guys..." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Yes you will. I'll help you with Head Boy duties," Hermione replied.

"And I can help with Quidditch," Ron replied.

"We both can help you with Voldemort. We're together forever," Hermione said holding Harry's side tightly and grabbing Ron's arm.

Ron and Harry grinned. They all joined in on the cheers and applause.

Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall watched the Trio in interest. Both had similar thoughts.

"_Harry will beat Voldemort. With Hermione and Ron by his side there's no way Voldemort can stand the love and friendship that was coming his way. Now that Harry was with Hermione he'd have something to fight for. But the fight is not now. Now he has the right to be happy, something that hasn't happened in a while. He deserves the chance to live and he'll get it. Harry will find his hidden strength. But for now he can be a teenager happily in love. Like Lily and James. The bookworm and the Quidditch Player._"

From that day forward, the Trio was back together but stronger than ever. Two of them had found love and the other was still searching. But their friendship was at its strongest and they silently vowed that day; _they wouldn't let anyone hurt the other two_.

Harry had thought to himself as everyone cheered, "_Watch out Voldemort I'm coming. I've got my two best friends beside me and nothing is going to stop me._"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well that's it. Hope you liked it. I think I did ok. Probably surprised you when I said it was a kiss instead of something else. :-) Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
